A Beautiful War
by Jacqi Kennedy
Summary: Bonnie and Damon take a much needed vacation after every thing that's happened, and before she graduates high school and starts college. While on their trip Bonnie meets a very interesting stranger, and soon after, Katherine breaks her deal with Damon.
1. Part One

Spring was finally here.

Usually this was Bonnie's favorite time of the year. Her and her Grams would usually spend their afternoons tending to the elder woman's immaculate garden. She and Elena would spend their weekends shopping, going to the movies or in either of the girls' backyards drinking lemonade and planning their annual spring break trip to visit Amy and Lily in California. Yet now…

Now her Grams was gone, taken from her because of a spell the girl had insisted on her doing, even though she herself didn't believe in the cause. Elena was spending more and more time with Stefan, as they tried to decide how to spend their post high school lives. Whether they wanted to get married right away, go away to college together and when they would turn Elena, because now, it was decided that her best friend would become a vampire. There would be no trip to California because her aunt had died, sacrificing her life for Lily, Bonnie and their friends. And Lily was still gone, doing whatever it is a girl does after breaking out of a mental institution with a very old and very dangerous vampire.

At the moment, Bonnie was sitting on the back porch, on the swing bench, with a glass of chilled lemonade in hand. She knew she should have been excited about her upcoming graduation and her move to Florida for school, yet her heart wasn't into it. The only reason she chose the school in Florida was because she had decided that she was in need of a change.

She and Damon were having a little tiff. She'd told him her college plans, just the night before and he'd made it very clear that he didn't want her to go to Florida. He expected her to stay in Virginia and attend a school that was, at the very least, in state. Yet when she had come to him all sunshine and smiles, talking about Florida, sand and water, he'd frowned. He shook his head and told her, flat out "No". When she had mentioned that she didn't really need his permission, he'd casually mentioned going down to Florida and starting an on campus killing spree, until she packed up her things and came back. She had stood her ground and told him, the acceptance letter had already arrived to her house and the check for the first semester had already been sent out.

So now here she was, on the porch with nothing but lemonade and her thoughts.

She heard the sound of the gate swing open and she allowed her eyes to slide in the direction of the gate, where she saw Damon.

He said nothing as he walked across the stone pathway leading to the porch and plopped down on the top step.

"So… are they going to refund your dad his money?"

Bonnie laughed. "I told you, I'm going to Florida, and that's the end of that."

Damon stretched his legs in front of him. "Why are you making this so hard for me?"

"I'm making this hard for you?" He turned to face her, with a smirk and a quick nod of the head. "I'm sorry if my future and education is such a nuisance to you."

"I never said I didn't want you to have a great future and education. My problem is that you don't have to go all the way to Florida for it."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I just… I need a change is all."

A pale hand reached towards a brown leg and he grabbed the appendage before he began to run a finger lazily up her calf. "I thought you were content with going to an instate school. What brought this change of heart?" When she didn't reply, he put two and two together. "Is it because of the whole Lily... situation?"

Bonnie shook her leg, making him retract his hand, before she stood and walked into the kitchen.

Damon sat on the step for a few minutes before he stood and followed her into the house. He watched as she looked through the refrigerator, and then cabinets, before she finally stopped and leaned against the countertop in front of the sink.

"How is going to Florida, going to help you get over the fact that your cousin is gone?" he asked. When she still didn't reply, he took a deep breath. "Seriously. You've lost your Grams and Aunt, and your cousin just ran off, all in less than six months. The last thing you need to do is distance yourself from everyone else who loves you."

She lifted her head, and stared into his blue eyes with her green. "Why can't you just come with me?"

"Black clothes and hot temperatures don't mix," he joked.

"Seriously." Instead of answering, he grabbed her lips with his, before letting a hand snake around her waist, while his other played in her hair. After making out for a few minutes, Bonnie tried to pull away from him but he lifted her up and set her down on the counter. She turned her face away from his. "Honestly, why can't you just come with me?"

He shook his head. "Let's just worry about today."

Bonnie frowned. "Fine. What about today?"

"Well, I figured that you and Elena probably aren't going on that spring break trip you told me you usually take. So…I figured I'd take you somewhere."

Now the witch's face lit up, before she clapped her hands. "Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna let you decide."

"You sure?"

"Yup," he told her. "And don't take this for more than me wanting to sex you up in another country…'cause it's definitely not me trying to be romantic or anything."

She smiled as she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. "Of course not." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "So… anywhere I want?"

"But nowhere obnoxiously romantic." He frowned. "I don't want to kiss you under the Eiffel Tower or slurp up a strand of pasta in some alley in Italy."

"That movie didn't even take place in Italy."

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he laughed. "But still. Just nowhere like that."

"How about Dublin?"

The vampire nodded. "Dublin's fun." He then looked at her with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes. "Why do you want to go to Dublin?"

She groaned. "Cause supposedly its gorgeous there, and you just said its fun."

"And you're neither of those things…odd that you'd want to go there."

"You're being unnecessarily mean today," she pointed out.

Damon shrugged before letting her go and crossing to the back door. "I figured I'd been way to nice to you lately, with me telling you you're beautiful, opening doors for you, letting you get a free ride on the D-Train—"

"D-Train?" she interrupted.

"Yea, D-Train, you got a problem with that."

"Yeah, I do have a problem with you calling your man parts the D-Train."

He pouted. "But you have Bonnie Bits."

The witch shook her head as she followed him back outside. "Just stop, please. And start being a little nicer."

He groaned. "Sorry. I've just been feeling a little OOC lately. Like some moronic girl is using me as a character for some idiotic, lovey dovey, overly romantic and dramatic story, and has a bunch of other silly girls eating it all up. I don't feel like _me_. Therefore, I feel OOC."

"OOC?"

_How has this girl never heard this term,_ he thought to himself, before unwillingly telling her, "It means out of character. It's a term people use on fan fiction websites and the like."

She giggled. "You read fan fiction?" When he smirked, instead of answering, she asked, "What kind?"

"Can't we just drop this?" When she shook her head, he mumbled, "Harry Potter."

"I'll say you've been acting OOC. Harry Potter fanfiction, being all nice and romantic. I think we definitely need a vacation."

He nodded. "Agreed."


	2. Attack

**Author's Note****:**_ Thanks for all the reviews. It is currently 6:26 am, and I just got home from work and decided that I would post this now instead of later in the week. So continue to show some love, and I'll continue to be a zombie, and give you more of this story._

* * *

Curtis Bennett wasn't too happy with the request his daughter had made.

"But dad…" she whined. "I really really really want to go and I'm going with Damon, so you don't have to worry about my safety."

He shook his head. "I'm not worried about your safety. I'm worried about you bringing home a baby."

She smiled. "Well that would be the fastest pregnancy in the world, because I'm not currently pregnant." She thought for a few seconds before adding. "And I'm not going to get pregnant anytime soon because I want to go to school and me and Damon are super—"

"I don't want to hear that." He told her as he set his reading glasses on the desk and leaned back in his office chair.

Bonnie sat on the edge of the desk. "Well, I was just trying to reassure you that none of us, being you, me and Damon, want to see me have a kid anytime soon."

He smiled as he looked up at his daughter, realizing that he truly did have a smart child, with a good head on her shoulders. "That's reassuring."

"It is." She then threw her head back. "Come on Dad. I need this. I mean, with me and Elena _clearly_ not being able to go out to California, I need some kind of break."

"And I completely agree."

"So then I can go?" she asked with a blinding smile.

He stared his daughter in the eyes. "Of course not. I'm not letting my teenage daughter fly off to Ireland, for a week, with her twenty whatever year old boyfriend, whom, let me remind you, I've never met…"

Bonnie stood from his desk. "I'll ask him to come over now, so that you can meet him."

He grinned. "So before when I asked it was '_daddy, I don't want you to meet him just yet_' and '_I don't know exactly how serious we are_' but when the boy wants to fly you off to Ireland I get '_I'll call him right now'_? So, now you guys are serious when he mentions flying you to Ireland?" He gave her a teasing smile. "Did I raise a little gold digger?"

She couldn't keep in the genuine laugh, her father had garnered from her. "Well, we're serious now and I really do want you to meet him."

"It would be nice to meet the guy who sneaks into your bedroom at all hours and whom you lie about staying at Elena's house to visit."

Her smile faded. "You knew." She watched him nod, before she teased, "Well what kind of father are you for not putting a stop to it?"

"Like I really want to talk to you about… sex." He shuddered. "It's already bad enough to know that my baby is…The last thing I really want to do is talk to you about it. You and your Grams had the talk, you haven't come to me to tell me about an _oops_, and I know you're a smart cookie." He thought for a few seconds. "So, do you want to invite this…Damon character over for dinner?"

Bonnie shouted as she sprinted from the room. "I'll call him right now!"

* * *

"Absolutely not."

Bonnie fell back onto her bed, before she sighed. "It's the only way I'm going to be allowed to go with you. And you should have known this day would eventually come."

He scoffed. "Doesn't mean I was going to agree to it."

"Well fine. I'm not going then and thanks for being there for me."

"Don't even pull that," he told her as he pulled on his shoes. "I'm the most supportive boyfriend there is. I've helped you with all your witchcraft mumbo jumbo. I've saved you from vampires and warlocks and, if I do recall, that night I attacked you I kind of didn't kill you. So, if anything, you owe me."

She huffed. "Well thank you so much, oh kind and considerate boyfriend, for not killing me."

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you later," he said before ending the call.

Damon stood from the bed, before he walked to his dresser and pulled on a shirt. He looked himself over in the mirror, running a hand threw his hair before he left the room and walked downstairs. As he grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch he saw Stefan leaving the kitchen.

His brother gave him a sideways look. "Where are you headed?"

"Bonnie's."

"I thought you were letting her use today to talk her dad into letting her go to Ireland with you?"

Damon shrugged. "Her dad wants to meet me."

Stefan made his way towards his brother. "So _the great __Damon Salvatore_ is going to his girlfriend's house, to meet her father." He fanned himself with his hand. "By golly, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up," he told him, trying to fight the urge to smile. "Besides, she doesn't know I'm coming because I refused."

An eyebrow rose on the younger vampire's face. "So why are you going?"

"I lied and told her I wasn't coming so she'd get all shitty with me and think I'm a lowlife, only later to be completely shocked and extremely happy when I show up unannounced."

Stefan laughed. "Why can't you just do the right thing in the first place?"

"And let her think she has me wrapped around her little finger. I don't think so. Damon Salvatore doesn't wrap."

"I'm sure you could bust a freestyle if you wanted." The younger of the two joked.

"Stop being funny." Damon slid on his jacket as he walked out of the door laughing. "I don't want to start liking you."

* * *

Bonnie was stretched across the couch, texting Elena about what a complete ass her boyfriend was, when the doorbell rang. She didn't move and waited as her dad answered it since she wasn't expecting anyone.

"Hi Mr. Bennett. It's nice to meet you. I'm Damon Salvatore." Is all she heard before she fell off the couch, stood and ran to the door.

And there stood her gorgeous, asshole, egomaniac of a boyfriend, shaking her father's hand.

"Curtis Bennett. Nice to finally meet you," her father said as he stepped aside and gestured for the vampire to enter their home.

Damon crossed the threshold and smiled at his girlfriend, before he kissed her cheek. "Nice to finally meet you as well Mr. Bennett. I've been asking and asking your daughter to let me meet you and she's just been putting it off."

Her father laughed. "That's my Bonnie, always putting things off until it's unavoidable, and call me Curtis."

"Well then, Curtis," he moved his hand from behind his back, before handing the man a bottle of red wine, "I believe this is for you."

"Thanks Damon." Curtis turned to his daughter and kissed her cheek, as he closed the door. "I like this guy already."

* * *

Bonnie Bennett now understood why people automatically thought of the color green when they thought of Ireland.

She and Damon had landed in the gorgeous country and the pair had quickly grabbed their luggage and rental car before heading to the cottage he had rented for the two of them. She had told him that she would greatly appreciate it if he actually paid for something on the trip. So he'd told her, that the cottage had been acquired the legitimate-_human_-way.

When they pulled up the tiny gravel driveway Bonnie's breath caught in her throat. It was a cozy cottage made of stone with a small white door. There was a garden in the front yard full of the most vibrant flowers, a stone chimney on the north side of the house, a small swing bench on the south, right beneath a large weeping golden ash tree and surrounding the house was rolling acres of the most vibrant green grass she'd ever seen.

They climbed out of the car and Damon grabbed their bags, before they made their way to the door. He picked up the flower pot that sat next to the door, and gestured towards the key with his head, since his hands were full. Bonnie quickly picked it up, and as he set the flower pot back down, she unlocked the door.

The inside of the cottage was just as adorable as the outside. Dark hardwood covered the entire downstairs floor, there was a tiny kitchen in the back and in the front was a couch sitting across from the fireplace, a chair on one side, and a small bookcase against the wall across from the chair. Behind the living room area was a set of stairs leading to the upstairs. She stood, taking in the adorable home, until Damon gently pushed her aside, so that he could enter.

He set the bags down before he looked around and made a face. "Normally I wouldn't have picked a place like this, but it just screamed 'Bonnie will adore it and be willing to put out _way_ more than usual'."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "This house was _way_ right."

He laughed as he backed up to the couch. He fell down onto it, and pulled Bonnie down on top of him. She leaned down and kissed his lips before she buried her head into his neck.

"Hey, hey. What are you doing? You're not supposed to nestle up against me; you're supposed to rip my clothes off and ride me into the sunset."

The witch frowned. "I want to get out and explore. How often am I going to be in Ireland? I mean, I can have sex with you whenever I want—"

"Not whenever," he interrupted before rubbing his crotch against hers.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whenever. All I have to do is say the word."

"Psh…I can turn you down anytime." After hearing this, Bonnie climbed off him, and headed for their bags. "Where are you going? I said I can turn you down. You can't get me all hot and bothered and not put out."

She laughed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," she teased, again turning her back to him.

He watched her as she looked through one of her bags and walked over to her as he slowly undid his jeans. When he was behind her, he wrapped an arm around her waist before pushing her to the kitchen. The entire time she asked him what he was doing and instead of answering he kept pushing her forward onto the table. He reached around her tiny body and grabbed the front of her blouse and ripped it open.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson about being a tease."

She tried to turn to face him but he grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around as he yanked her pants and panties down. He pushed her down, so that her belly was pressed against the table. He grabbed her right leg, and placed it onto the table. As she continued to struggle a bit to turn herself around he grabbed his cock and slid inside of her.

As he pounded into her she placed her palms flat against the table, trying to brace herself. He grabbed her shoulder with one hand and pulled at her hair with the other. As he rhythmically slid in and out of her he leaned forward and bit her shoulder, grabbing a handful of perky, teenage cheerleader breasts. A moan escaped her lips as she threw her head back and caught a glimpse of the gorgeous green countryside, through the window.

_Of course, the first thing he'd want to do in a new country is have sex on the table where someone eats breakfast_, was the thought that swam through her mind.

* * *

After their 'afternoon snack' in the kitchen, Bonnie insisted that Damon help her bring the bags upstairs and unpack. The area upstairs held a bathroom with an antique claw foot tub, which caused the teen girl to squeal, and the bedroom consisted of a wrought iron framed king sized bed and a dresser. After unpacking they fell into bed, exhausted and slept until the following morning.

In the morning, the witch woke up in bed alone and after putting on her slippers, made her way downstairs. She looked around for Damon and, after not finding him inside the house, she opened the back door to see him sitting on the stone bench, a few feet away from the door, facing the east. He sipped his coffee as he watched the sunrise and Bonnie couldn't help but enjoy the sight before her. This was one of those moments she hoped would play over and over in her head. A memory that would keep her warm when she was old, make her smile when she was furious with him and help her remember why she loved him.

"Are you going to be a creep all morning and watch me or are you going to eventually come sit next to me?"

She smiled as she stepped down the few steps and crossed the space, before sitting next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders before he kissed her forehead and handed her his mug. She took a few sips before looking out and watching the sun lazily climb over the hills.

"I want to take this moment and put it in my pocket. I want to do this every morning," she murmured before taking another sip of his beverage.

He turned his head so that he faced her. His lips pressed against her ear as he whispered. "We could. Til the end of time."

"I told you before—"

"That was before and this is now. Don't act as if people can never change their minds." He smiled before he buried his nose in her hair. "**A new day is coming** and I like to think that with the start of a new day, is the chance for a new answer."

She smiled. "When are you going to learn, I'm never going to change my mind."

Grabbing his coffee back from her, he laughed. "Right, because at the tender age of eighteen you know everything. I mean **it's starting to sink in** that you…" he let out a dramatic sigh. "You just don't want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Funny you should phrase it like that." She finally turned her eyes from the sunset, before she looked into his eyes. "Damon, you know I love you. Like I love you a ridiculous amount, but I don't want to live forever. I want to get married and have kids, and grow old, not…"

He removed his arm from around her shoulders. "Not live forever. Yeah, I get it."

She grabbed his arm as he stood. "Stop. I didn't mean it like that." She stood. "I want to do all of those things with you."

"The only thing I can do is marry you." He shook his head before he took a drink of his coffee. He looked down into the mug, before gazing over at the sun. "And this is why I try not to be the romantic, good boyfriend type. All those plans of a happy normal life are always so out of reach for me. Yeah, of course I want what Stefan has with Elena. Someone to spend the end of time with." He saw the look in Bonnie's eyes and realizing she was on the verge of tears he smiled. "Somehow I tend to make people cry less when I'm a jerk."

"Probably because they constantly want to punch your teeth out."

He smiled. "That usually works better for all parties though. Mopey romantic vampires are so last year."

She looked down at her shoes, before looking back at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What, mopey, romantic vampires?"

"No…about, that…other stuff."

Damon shook his head. "It'd probably be best if we didn't. I mean, this…between us, will probably end soon anyway. I'll do or say something to piss you off substantially, and you'll leave me and fall in love with the next guy you meet. You'll be ignorantly happy for the rest of your life and I'll be that creep that watches you every now and then."

"That's not true." She frowned as she headed back towards the door. "Wanna take a bath together?"

He rolled his eyes as he followed. "Sure."

* * *

When they'd walked into the only bar in town she'd felt as if all eyes were on her. It was mostly an older crowd, besides her and Damon everyone else was at least in their forties, and all were male. They slid into a booth, with Bonnie on the inside. Damon draped an arm around her and when the bartender came over to greet them the vampire's arm wrapped around her tighter.

"What's your deal?" the witch whispered once the bartender had walked away, after handing them their beers.

Damon leaned towards her. "You see that man over there at the bar. Graying brown hair, beard, red shirt." Bonnie nodded. "He keeps staring over here at you, as if he has something he wants to tell you."

"Do you think I should talk to him?"

"Fuck no."

Bonnie shrugged. "I just thought…"

"What? Thought you'd talk to some guy who's been staring you down since we walked in here. As that horrid succubus would say, 'fuck that noise'." Damon set down his glass. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Bonnie shook her head. "Don't start any trouble."

"I won't. I'm just going to chat him up, so I can feel him out and figure out if he's going to be someone I have to worry about later."

Without waiting for a response she watched Damon make his way over to the bar. She saw him talk to the man before she watched them both stand and make their way out the front of the pub. She leaned forward to try and get a glimpse of them through the front window, only to have the man appear right across from her in the booth. He pointed to the girl before stating, "You and I need to talk."

Truly astonished she asked, "How did you do that?"

He shook his head. "Don't play dumb with me Bonnie. You need to get out of town, now."


	3. A Beautiful Lie

Bonnie only stared at the man. He quickly followed this up by stating. "I figured she would send you."

He looked back towards the door and saw Damon heading back inside. The man held up a hand, and everything around them stopped, completely stopped. She knew she should have been a little more freaked out about this man knowing who she was, yet honestly, how often did someone see time come to a complete stop around them. She didn't have much time to ponder this, because the man spoke again,

"I'm going to tell you the same things I told Lilith, except a lot faster. Get out of town, forget you ever heard about me, and be very careful of that vampire you have with you." He gave her a very calm and friendly smile. "I'm sure Sheila would probably hate that both of you beautiful girls are so familiar with two of the very worst vampires she's ever run into."

Before Bonnie could say anything to the man, he was gone, and time had started again. She watched as Damon ran over to her, his eyes searching the crowd.

"What did he say?"

She shook her head. "Let's head back."

* * *

On the way back to the cottage, Bonnie filled Damon in on what the man had said to her.

As Bonnie drew the water for another bath, she began to undress. After she had climbed into the tub, Damon undressed, and climbed in, sitting across from her. He draped an arm over the side, as a million thoughts ran through his head. He watched the way Bonnie calmly played with the bubbles on the surface of the water.

"Question."

Taken by surprise, Bonnie quickly looked over to him, before saying, "Answer."

"Don't you think it's weird that he just saw Lily and now here we are?" He let his head roll back, as he looked up to the ceiling. "I mean of all the places in the world Lily could have gone, we just happen to end up in, not only the same country, but the same town Lily just happen to have been in recently." He now looked at her once again.

The witch watched the way Damon studied her and knew that he had figured out the game she was playing. "You know what's going on."

"But I want to hear you say it."

Bonnie let out a deep breath. "Fine." She wiped her eyes dry. "Lily had been here for two weeks, when you had asked me where I wanted to go, so I automatically thought Ireland. I didn't mean to deceive you, but I was just hoping that maybe I'd get to see her."

"Is she still here?"

The witch shook her head. "She left three days ago."

Damon reached across the water and grabbed her hands, before pulling her to him. She turned away from him, so that she could sit between his legs, her back pressed against his chest, his arms around her neck, as he kissed her tenderly.

"I understand that you really want to see her. But you have to understand that you can't go running around the world chasing after Lily and Katherine. If Katherine catches you following behind them she would not hesitate to kill you."

Bonnie nodded, completely understanding, but wanting to plead her case, she told him, "I'm just worried about her, is all."

"I'm sure she's fine. From what I saw at Lily's house, Katherine adores her and I'm positive she won't hurt her. Eventually one of them will get tired of the other and Lily will come home. This is our vacation, let's enjoy ourselves."

She turned her head to look at him. "But what about that guy?"

Damon smirked. "Fuck him." Bonnie elbowed him in the ribs. "I'm not going to let some crazy old shit try and scare me out of town, when I'm on vacation with my living sexdoll."

"That's gross, don't call me that."

He slid a hand down her stomach and between her thighs, before placing two fingers between her lower lips. "I'll call you whatever I want to. Slut."

Bonnie couldn't help but giggle as his fingers played with her clit and opening. "What is with you lately?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as her eyelids drooped and her thighs closed around his hand. Her back arched into him, and she felt the D-Train pressing against her bottom, as it grew eager to head to the station as she moaned.

Damon watched her mouth slowly fall open and her brows furrow, after he abruptly stopped the movement of his hand. "I'm sorry, although that moan was very _reassuring_; it's not really an answer."

As she waited for her pulse to slow, she asked, "What?"

"What did you mean by that statement?"

She wiggled her bottom on his lap, yet he grabbed her hips and held her still. She sighed. "You've just been kind of aggressive lately, yet at the same time, uber affectionate and romantic. Taking baths together, watching the sunrise…hell taking me on vacation."

"I don't know. I think it's kinda because I love you." He was quiet for almost a full minute, before adding, "If I tell you something, you swear you won't laugh about it."

She kissed his chin. "Promise."

"So lately, I've been dreaming about me and you. The two of us living in the middle of nowhere, in a little house in the country, doing absolutely nothing except being together. Watching the sun rise, cooking dinners together, going for walks, taking baths together… just Bonnie and Damon, worrying about nothing but Bonnie and Damon. And every now and then there's a couple of rowdy, obnoxious little brown skinned, blue eyed boys running around."

"That's beautiful."

"It's a lie."

"But **it's a beautiful lie**."

He nodded. "Right. Because none of those things will ever really happen and when I think about it I get a bit upset and want to take my anger out on something. But I know you'll flip out on me if I attack someone so I've been taking it out on your body a little bit."

"I've enjoyed it."

"Oh, I know," he said with a smile before he nibbled on her ear. "You drive me crazy. Fucking crazy! Like I can't get enough of you. Which is part of the reason I've been really pushing the whole you becoming a vampire thing. But I've come to accept it's not going to happen, so I'm also taking that anger out on your glorious body."

She tilted her head a bit. "Sorry I've been upsetting you so much."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright. I'll live…forever." He smacked her bottom. "Let's get out of this tub before I wrinkle this masterpiece that I call a body." Bonnie climbed out and as she reached for her towel, Damon stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're **so beautiful**."

"You're not so bad to look at yourself."

"I don't deserve you."

She frowned as she pulled away from him a bit, before turning around, so that they now stood face to face. "**It's time to forget about the past**, because you're truly… deep _deep_ down inside, a really nice guy. You deserve, and can have, all of me."

He laughed. "If I couldn't have it, I would have taken it eventually."

"That kinda sounds like rape."

He shrugged as he walked her over to the bed. "You would have liked it."

* * *

The next morning, the two went into town to stock up on a few groceries to last them through the week. They strolled up and down the aisles, bickering about what to buy and how much of it, as Damon had to continue to remind her that he didn't really have to eat. Yet Bonnie told him to shut up and admitted that she was determined to cook him dinner every night they were there. Although she didn't want to tell him, she wanted him to get as close to his dream as they possibly could because deep down inside, she dreamt of the same things.

When they got to the front of the store and began to load their items onto the counter, Bonnie couldn't help but notice how strangely the cashier looked at her.

"Uhm, hi," the witch offered.

The blonde haired woman blushed. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to stare, but you look so much like your sister."

"Sister?"

"She probably means Lily," Damon explained to his silly girlfriend. He looked to the woman. "You might have her mistaken for her cousin, who was here not that long ago."

The lady's face only darkened. "I'm sorry. It's just that you and Lilith look so much alike. I automatically assumed she was your sister."

Bonnie nodded as she smiled. "No harm done. We actually get that a lot."

The lady went back to ringing there order.

"So I'm assuming you're here to visit your grandfather," she said not looking up at the two, but continuing to ring the items. "It's nice of you girls to come out and visit him. In fact it was just last month, that he was going on and on about how he hasn't been able to see his children in ages, and that he had two granddaughters he'd never even met. We were hoping we'd get to meet the second one, after the first one stopped in for a couple weeks."

As Bonnie's mouth fell open, Damon stated, "Yeah, well, we were trying to get here sooner, but with work and all, this was the first opportunity we've had to get out here." He laughed, before adding, "And with all the rushing around, trying to get ready, we seemed to have lost our directions to grandpa's house. So, if you could be so kind as to help us out…"

The woman laughed. "With Caleb Burke's memory, the old coot probably forgot to even give them to you."

After this statement, she eagerly wrote down directions to the Burke farm, before the two left the store.

When the groceries were packed into the car, and they were both inside and Damon was driving back to the house, Bonnie finally spoke.

"Grandfather."

Damon smirked. "Go figure. I was right." He muttered.

The witch turned her head, to look at him. "What do you mean, you were right? You knew about this."

"When me and him stepped outside of the pub, I was able to get a good look at him. And well… you, Lily and Amy all have his eyes. That mossy green color that your father and Sheila don't have. That none of the other Bennett's I've ever met have. I had thought he looked familiar, when we were inside, but knew I'd never met him, but as soon as I saw his eyes, it was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He turned into the driveway of the cottage, before shutting off the engine of the car. "Because I didn't want to go telling you about this off the wall conclusion I'd come to. But now, knowing that Lily had been here and talked to the man, it all makes sense." After telling her this, he got out of the car and grabbed their bags. He shut the door before looking in at her, through the window. "Are you going to come inside so we can talk about when we're going to pay this man a visit?"

Bonnie quickly climbed out of the vehicle, before following him into the house.

As they put away the groceries, she more so asked herself, "But my Grams had always told me that our grandfather was long gone."

Damon shrugged. "Maybe she had her reasons for deceiving you. I mean, your grandmother was always five steps ahead of everyone. I'm sure she wouldn't have just told you that if she just hated the guy."

"But what if he's dangerous?"

"Then he would have killed you last night." When she didn't reply, he faced her, to see the look of shock on her face. "Honestly, with the type of sorcery shit he pulled last night, he's got to be super powerful, and if he is your grandfather, I wouldn't doubt that he is."

Bonnie closed the refrigerator door after she'd put the milk away. "But I mean… how did Lily know about him?"

The vampire shrugged. "Since the succubus isn't here herself to answer that, the next best person to ask would probably be Mr. Caleb Burke."

* * *

The duo pulled up to the ranch style house that was in front of the river, just over the bridge, eight kilometers outside of town, as the lady at the grocery story had directed. Bonnie turned off the car, before stepping out onto the gravel road. She closed the door and leaned against the car, looking at Damon, who was now doing the same.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm nervous."

He laughed. "You should be."

Without another word, he began to cross the plush green grass and made his way to the front door. Bonnie quickly ran to catch up with him. They stepped onto the porch and Damon knocked on the door, before taking a step back and pushing Bonnie in front of him.

"Stop acting so nervous."

"How can I not…"

Bonnie trailed off as the front door was opened and a heavy set, older, brunette woman. She cleaned her hands off on her apron, before looking up at the witch.

"Oh dear! You must be Bonnie!" She stepped back, as she motioned for the girl to come inside. Bonnie stepped over the threshold and the two looked to Damon before the woman said, "Don't be shy, you can come in too lad."

Yet the woman didn't even watch Damon step inside, because she was too busy fussing over Bonnie.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you. Lilith told us so much about you, during the short time she was here. Gosh! You and she look as though you could be sisters." The woman began to walk back towards the kitchen, motioning for the pair to follow her. "Obviously Caleb doesn't know you're here. Are you here to surprise him?"

Bonnie nodded. "You could say that." She then turned to her boyfriend. "This is my boyfriend Damon."

The woman shook his hand, as she apologized, "I feel so rude. I'm Myrna, Caleb's wife." She turned back to Bonnie. "Do you want to go out back and surprise him? He's out there with the dog."

The witch looked to her vampire companion, and watched him nod, before she replied, "Sure."

Myrna pointed to the back door and Bonnie slowly made her way outside.

She saw Caleb, about fifty yards behind the house, playing fetch with a black and white border collie. She stood back and watched the two interact, and couldn't help but grin as she saw the broad smile on the older man's face as he threw the stick across the yard. The dog quickly took after it. When the dog had found the stick, it picked it up and began to head back to Caleb. Yet when its eyes landed on Bonnie, it broke into a run towards the girl.

Bonnie carefully took a step back but soon the dog was right in front of her, trying to jump up and lick her face. She only laughed before kneeling and the dog quickly fell to grass, rolled onto its back and accepted the vigorous belly rubs she had to offer.

Caleb slowly made his way towards the girl, as he asked, "I thought I told you to leave town."

She stood and brushed her hands on her jeans. "Well, my boyfriend and I are on vacation and I've always been a little hard headed."

He smiled. "Well, you are a Bennett woman." He let out a deep breath before he picked up the stick his dog was offering and threw it. They watched the dog take off across the yard. "So, did Lilith send you?"

"I haven't seen Lily in almost four months. She kind of took off with her friend—"

"The vampire?" he interrupted. He watched the girl nod her head, before he shook his.

He motioned for Bonnie to follow him, and they walked back towards the house, before they sat at the picnic bench, that was not too far from the back door.

"How did you know I was here?"

So she told him. Everything that had happened in the past year. Occasionally he asked her questions but for the most part, he only sat and listened. When she was done with her tale, he rested his head in his hands.

"Lilith had told me about your grandmother and aunt, and on the days that Sheila and Amy passed, I felt it." He held a fist to his chest, over his heart. "Right here. It felt like a mild heart attack. But then I could hear them," he pointed to his temple. "I heard them saying goodbye to me… and I felt like shit, knowing that I never got to spend the proper time, I should have spent, with them."

Bonnie looked into his eyes. The ones she'd never been given a proper explanation for having, and asked, "What happened with you and Grams? How come I've never heard anything about you?"

He grinned. "That's a story that can only be explained over dinner." He looked to the kitchen window. "If I'd known you were going to be joining us, I probably would have asked Myrna to make something a little fancier than mutton stew."

The witch shook her head as she began to cry. "I don't care what's for dinner, as long as I get to have it with my grandpa."

The old man smiled.


	4. The Kill

**Autho's Note:** Haven't done one of these in a while. Thanx for the reviews guys. It's greatly appreciated. Also, I've a favor. I wanted to make a series of prompts and I really want you guys to come up with these wonderful prompts. Write them in your reviews and I'll pick the one I like the best, and use it to start and then I'll try to write everyone else's. Anything you want to see happen with these people, in this little universe I've created, or any scenes that you would like expanded or if you would actually like a scene for something I didn't write one for (in any of the stories) let me know.

I haven't really been feeling all the motivated to write lately, so I figured this would be a way for you lovelies and myself to help one another out. So in your review, just throw an idea out there. Thanks.

* * *

_Sheila Bennett was absolutely done with Mystic Falls. _

_After her mother had passed away from "natural causes", she hadn't been able to take the stares of the people in town any longer. So immediately after graduation she took some of her inheritance money and left, not only the town and state, but the country as well._

_Her mother had been telling her for the two months, before her death, that Ireland was the most magical place on earth. She hadn't meant it in the silly Disney World way, but in the 'every witch needs to visit there once in their life' sort of way. The two had started to plan a trip to the country. They had talked about going after Sheila had graduated college and the young witch had grown eager the further along they got in their plans. Yet when she had come home from classes one day and saw the local sheriff waiting on the porch, her heart sank._

_When she'd decided that she was going to Ireland anyway she'd pulled out a map of the country, stuck it to the wall, thrown a map pin at it and it had been decided._

_Now, here she was in a tiny town, just outside of Dublin. _

_She had bought a cheap bike from a man in town and had gone to explore the town, hoping to find somewhere to sleep for the night. Yet she wasn't really concerned since she had her tent strapped onto her large rucksack. As she crossed a bridge she noticed a small brownish red colored puppy racing towards her at break neck speed. She quickly hopped off her bike and scooped the animal up into her arms. The puppy eagerly licked her face and she looked around hoping to find its owner somewhere._

_After a minute or two she grabbed the handlebars of her bike with one hand, and began to walk, with the puppy squirming in her arms and the bike beside her. After about three miles she saw a tall slender, shirtless man, scanning the area with his eyes as he slowly walked along the road._

_When the man spotted her he jogged over. "Hello, I see you've found my dog."_

_Sheila looked down at the puppy, who was trying to climb out of her arms and over to its owner. "Yeah, I spotted this little guy down the road and figured someone would miss him dearly." She handed the puppy to its owner. _

_"Thanks." The guy looked down at the puppy before looking back at Sheila. "He ran off while I was in the field." He looked her up and down. "If you would accept a pint as a thank you, I'd gladly escort you to the pub."_

_She smiled. "Well, actually I just got into town and I'm kind of looking for somewhere to crash."_

_"How long are you going to be around?"_

_She shrugged. "It's still undecided. So, if you know somewhere that would accommodate me. I'd actually prefer somewhere to set up my tent rather than a hostel."_

_He thought for a minute or two, before he offered, "You could pitch your tent on my land. There's plenty of room and it's right off a river." He quickly added. "Free of charge, since you rescued Connor."_

_"That's a very generous offer," she told him, not being able to hold back the flirty tone in her voice. "But I can't just stay on the land of a guy whose name I don't even know."_

_His cheeks flushed as he extended the hand, of the arm, that was puppy free. "Caleb Burke."_

_"Sheila Bennett." She told him as she shook his hand. "So how far are you from here?"_

_"Just another few kilometers."_

_The two walked back to his property. As they walked he told her about the history of the town. How they didn't really get many visitors because it was just your run of the mill town outside of Dublin. He told her how his father had given him the farm at the age of twenty-five when his parents had moved to America._

_At the house, he helped her pick out a spot on the property and, after making sure Connor was securely locked in the house, helped her set her tent up. They stood back and looked at the tiny tent sitting in the middle of the expansive land._

_Caleb clapped his hands together. "So, it's getting kind of late." He looked over to the pretty girl. "Would you want to grab dinner and a pint? My treat."_

_Sheila thought this over, before she nodded. "Sounds good."_

* * *

_As they headed back to Caleb's house, Sheila was glad he'd decided that they should walk into town to drink. _

_To say that they were drunk would have been an understatement. They walked side by side, occasionally one would sway into the other and they would both laugh. After they crossed the bridge and Sheila had stumbled, Caleb threaded his arm through hers and they walked __on, arms linked._

_"So, what do you plan on doing while in this great country?" he slurred._

_She giggled. "A few years ago I had to write a history paper about witch trials and __I__ became really interested in the actual history of witchcraft. And in all my research, this town kept popping up. Don't laugh." She added when he began to chuckle._

_"I'm not laughing at you. It's just…I don't know, talk of witches is kind of odd."_

_"It's interesting," she told him, feeling a little defensive._

_He smiled as he looked up at the stars. "No, it is very interesting. If you want I can be your tour guide of the magical world of witches."_

_"Well, aren't you helpful?"_

_"I try."_

_Soon they were in front of his house and as he headed for the door, she started to pull away._

_"Where are you going?" he asked._

_She raised an eyebrow. "To my tent."_

_He frowned. "Don't want to stay up and chat for a bit?"_

_"I really should be getting to sleep."_

_He nodded. "I'd imagine you'd be knackered after your trip. How bout I walk you to your door."_

_"Sure."_

_So Caleb grabbed her hand as they made their way through the yard and around the house. When they got to her tent she slid off her shoes before opening the flap so she could crawl in._

_"What, no kiss?"_

_After she was inside she turned to face him as she kneeled on her sleeping bag. "I've just met you, Mr. Burke."_

_"And I've just you Miss Bennett, but all night I've been thinking about kissing you."_

_"I'm not that kind of girl, Caleb."_

_He nodded. "If you want to stop in the house in the morning and grab some food and use the toilet, be my guest."_

_"Thank you." She then closed the flap of her tent. "Goodnight."_

_"Night."_

* * *

_The first week of her stay he took her sightseeing. Every morning they drove around the countryside and he showed her castles, old farms and other ancient landmarks. One afternoon, they drove to the beach and they searched the shore of the Irish Sea for sea shells and rocks. _

_The second week he took her to all the places that she had wanted to visit. They visited a well that a witch had supposedly been drowned in centuries ago. They found the tree she'd seen a picture of with ancient carvings that made no sense to anyone, in any language. When she picked moss, basil thyme, alpine bistort, nettle he didn't tease her, but wandered off and returned with a few pink peonies for her._

_As they headed back to his house he made an off-hand remark about the sky, looking about ready to burst. She laughed at the comment until they stepped out of the truck and rain began to fall in sheets._

_"Come inside, I'll start a fire," Caleb called as he ran to the front door. _

_Sheila quickly followed. _

_Once inside he handed her towels and an old shirt and pair of pants of his and she changed while he started a fire. He asked her to boil water for tea while he changed. When he returned to the living room she was seated on the couch in front of the fire with two mugs._

_He quickly sat next to her and grabbed the mug she offered him. _

_"So Miss Sheila, how long do you plan on staying out this way?"_

_"Still undecided."_

_He faced her as he gave her a cheeky smile and stated, "I think you should stay forever."_

_This made the witch laugh. "And why would I do such a thing?"_

_"Well, you told me you haven't any family left in the states and from what I've observed you seem to love it here."_

_"That's not reason enough to move somewhere."_

_"Isn't it?" he asked as an arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close to a tight muscular chest. When she didn't respond he added. "Well, I'd really like it if you stuck around. It's not all that great to be the only person in town that's in your twenties."_

_Sheila smiled up at him. "So, you want me to stick around to be your companion?"_

_He laughed. "I'd like it if you were more than a companion."_

_She was about to make a smart comment when he leaned in and kissed her lips. _

_Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she pressed her chest to his. She had known in the back of her head, how this day would end and had accepted the outcome hours ago. Because honestly, how much could a one night stand with a random guy in Ireland change her life?_

* * *

_A week later she began sleeping in the house._

_A month later she realized that she never wanted to go back to America._

_A year later she found out that he was a warlock, before telling him that she was a witch, and falling madly in love with him._

_And two years later she'd given birth to a baby boy._

* * *

_One day, when Curtis was four and she was six months pregnant she was out in the garden with the boy, pulling up carrots and potatoes so that she could prepare a stew for dinner. Sheila heard Connor barking and stood before looking around expecting to see Caleb nearby. The dog quickly ran over to her and began to pull on the bottom of her long dirty shirt, as he whined._

_"What has gotten into this dog?" she asked herself out loud._

_Curtis looked at his mom, then back at the dog. "Where's daddy?"_

_Gently shoving the dog away, Sheila picked up her son and placed him on her hip before she made her way to the front door. She was about to cross the threshold when she heard a high pitched baby cry coming from just inside the woods, right beside the garden. Immediately she ran to front door and told Curtis and Connor to get inside. When they were she closed the door and did a locking charm, to ensure it stayed shut until her or Caleb's return. With a hand beneath her swollen belly she crossed back to the garden. _

_The cry became louder and louder. When she reached the garden, for some reason she got the urge to pick up the small hoe she had been working with, before she reached the edge of the woods._

_There was a high pitched scream right before she felt something tackle her to the ground and begin to scratch at her protruding belly._

_Yet after a few seconds of agonizing pain she managed to pull herself together, and jammed the hoe into the side of the creature's neck. The hoe had no effect, it continued to attack. She heard Caleb running down the road and no sooner after hearing him approach she watched the creature fly off her, almost as if it were being thrown, before it burst into flames. _

_She turned her head and looked to find Caleb running towards her. _

_"Grab the healing potion," she called before he got any closer._

_Caleb quickly turned around and ran into the house. Curtis was sobbing and Connor whimpered, but he ignored them both, knowing that they were fine, as he ran into the kitchen. He searched the cabin for the potion she had just replenished two weeks ago. As soon as his hand touched the green vial, he clutched it in his fist before running back outside. _

_He fell to his knees beside her and tried to ignore the blood that was flowing from the deep cuts in her flesh. He helped her sit up a little as he unplugged the bottle and held it to her lips. After a few gulps she tried to push it away but he made her keep drinking until the gashes on her stomach had completely healed._

_He cradled her in his arms before standing and carrying her into the house. As soon as they entered the house, Curtis ran to them._

_"What happened to mommy?" _

_"She's fine kid." Caleb set Sheila down on the couch, before he sat beside her. _

_He gently kissed her lips as their son eagerly climbed onto the couch as well._

_The witch turned to face Caleb, so that her hazel eyes could look into his green. "We need to talk."_

_Without turning away from her, he told Curtis. "Go play in your room, lad."_

_"But—"_

_"This isn't up for discussion."_

_The two watched the boy slowly make his way to his bedroom._

_"What was that thing?" she asked._

_Caleb let out a deep breath. "It's called a Pontianak. Supposedly they come about when a woman dies during childbirth. It's a type of vampire that attacks pregnant women and babies mostly."_

_"Last month there were werewolves. Four months ago a bogeyman came after Curtis, and last year you got attacked by a kelpie," she reminded him. "It's just been happening more often lately."_

_His arms wrapped around her as he kissed her forehead. "We talked about this." She shook her head. "We both know that two fully mature witches or warlocks can't be within a fifty mile radius of one another. That all these demons coming after us is just the universe trying to teach us a lesson."_

_Sheila nodded, "I know that, but I don't understand why such a thing, as us being together, is so terrible."_

_"We're radiating too much power and magic. Plus, from what I've heard, our blood is irresistible to them. So two of us in one spot just makes us that much easier to find." He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "We're going to have to separate."_

_"But I love you."_

_"And I you. But I'd rather you and the little ones be safe." He kissed the top of her head. "Maybe it's time you headed back to America."_

_She shook her head. "And if I don't, __**what would you do**__?"_

_"I'd make you leave."_

_Sheila pulled out of his embrace before she stood and slid her hands under her belly. "I don't want to leave you. How are you giving up so easily?"_

_Caleb shook his head. "It's really not that easy. I would fight tooth and nail for you and those kids. But…this is never going to stop. And once those kids fully mature into their powers it's only going to get worse and worse." He held his hand out for her to grab. "I don't want them to constantly have to worry about being attacked. I don't want to have to constantly fight for them to live a normal life."_

_"But…" she shook her head. "__**What if I wanted to fight**__?" When she saw the look he gave her, she added, "I thought you'd do anything for our children."_

_He stood before he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I will do anything for the kids. Even if that means having to let you and them go. I can't always be there to protect you guys. I don't want you and them to constantly live in fear. I want to be able to give them a normal life. And I know in a few years, I __**couldn't take this anymore**__.__ I know that, with the way these attacks have been progressing, we would all be dead in less than two years."_

"She left five months after Amelia was born. For years I would fly out to see her and the kids, but after a while she started to get the feeling that it wasn't safe for us anymore, as the kids got older. I stopped visiting. They didn't tell you and Lily about me because we didn't think it was fair for the two of you to know about a grandfather that you'd never be able to see."

"But when we got older they could have told us."

Yet Caleb shook his head. "But you and Lily are hardheaded. You two would have come flying out here and I'm definitely not capable of protecting any youngins." He let out a deep breath. "You're dad and Amy sent me pictures all the time of you girls. I've always called and written to them, and with the internet I've been able to do that…Skype thing." He looked to his granddaughter. "I haven't talked to your dad in a while though. We'll I've tried, but he's never home and I hate leaving messages."

The witch smiled. "You should start leaving messages."

He nodded. "I will."

"So… is that why Aunt Amelia moved to California right after she graduated high school. Because she matured?"

Caleb smiled. "Yup. She matured before your dad. Although he can't really work spells that well, he's really good at potions and very clairvoyant—"

Bonnie interrupted. "Wait, _my_ dad?"

"Yes, _your _dad."

She frowned. "So, I'm sure he knows all the times—"

"You've snuck that vampire into your bedroom?" Caleb laughed. "I'm sure he does, because I just found out from those horrible thoughts running around in your head."

Bonnie face darkened.

* * *

As soon as Bonnie and Damon stepped into the cottage, Bonnie slid off her shoes before plopping down on the couch. Damon slid off his boots and sat next to her.

"So, that was fun."

He said nothing as the teen stretched across the couch, resting her head in his lap.

Instead of making a lewd remark, he just began to comb her hair with his fingers. Every now and then he would massage her scalp or temples. When he did this she would only stretch her legs out, before pulling her knees to her chest. This was the position she fell asleep in, before he carried her up to bed.


	5. Was It A Dream

_Bonnie climbed out of bed, before she slid on her robe and slippers. As quickly as she could, she ran downstairs and out the front door._

_There by the road, she saw someone standing, kicking at the gravel with the toe of their shoe, and she immediately ran over to them. When she was only a few yards away, the person turned and faced her._

_"Lily!" she shouted, before she almost tackled the girl, wrapping her in a tight hug._

_The demon coughed. "Geezy, calm down Bonnie B." Yet her arms went around the witch. "I missed you too. What are you doing here? How did you find out about Caleb?"_

_"I've been locating you every day and saw that you were here, so I came hoping to find you. I didn't even know about him until someone mentioned you had been here to see him." The witch looked her cousin over, noticing that not only was the girl dressed in tight black clothing from head to toe and her hair very short, but she was also thinner than when she'd last seen her. "How did you find out about him?"_

_Lily smiled. "Katherine mentioned him. I had told her that I needed to find a potion…for something, and she mentioned that he was one of the best skilled potion makers she'd ever heard of."_

_Bonnie frowned. "What do you need a potion for?"_

_"Doesn't matter." Her brows creased together. "But you should talk to him…about you and Damon."_

_"Why?"_

_Lily shrugged. "He's old, wise, very powerful. I'm sure his opinion on all things Bamon would probably be greatly helpful."_

_"Bamon?"_

_"Yea, like Brangelina. Anyway, talk to the man. He's full of all kinds of ridiculous knowledge."_

_Bonnie watched as Lily finally pulled herself free of the hug, and began to head down the road. The witch quickly chased after her cousin, and when she caught up to her, she grabbed her wrist. Lily turned and faced her._

_"What's up?"_

_"Where are you going?"_

_The succubus shook her head. "Don't worry about me. Stop trying to locate me. It's only going to end in you getting hurt. Katherine won't hesitate to kill you and I've only learned so much to protect you from her." Lily began to walk down the road, when she threw over her shoulder, "Have Caleb teach you how to brew some potions."_

_Bonnie watched Lily walk down the road, until she couldn't see her anymore. She crossed the yard, back to the door, before slipping inside. She made her way up the stairs and quickly climbed back in bed with Damon._

* * *

The next morning, Bonnie woke to the feel of Damon shaking her shoulders. When he saw her eyes open, he smiled down at her.

"Good thing you woke up when you did. I was about to hold your nose." He began to head for the stairs. "Grandpa Burke is here."

This was all Bonnie needed to here before she quickly pulled on her robe and reached for her slippers. When she picked up the first one and was about to slide it one, she noticed the grass and dirt stains covering it. _Weird_, she thought, _I've never worn these outside. Well, except in that dream about Lily last night._

She pulled on her slippers before she headed downstairs. There she found her grandpa and boyfriend standing around the living room chatting. When the old man spotted her, he gave her a smile.

"So, what've you got planned for today?" he asked.

Bonnie shook her head as she looked to Damon, who did the same. "Nothing as far as I know."

Caleb looked to Damon. "Well if this guy here wouldn't mind, I'd like to take you out for a little bit."

Damon grinned. "Go have fun with your grandpa."

The witch smiled as she nodded and turned around, before running up the stairs. She quickly stripped off her clothes before changing into a pair of cargo pants, a t-shirt and hoodie. As soon as her socks and gym shoes were on, she was back downstairs.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Caleb took his granddaughter to the same fields he had taken Sheila when she had wanted to search for herbs, before he had known that she was a witch. He showed Bonnie which herbs were good in healing potions, which roots worked best in love potions and which flowers brought money and luck. He told her stories of him taking Curtis fishing for the first time, in the pond that was only yards away. He showed her a bush of peonies, plucked one and tucked it behind her ear.

"It's weird," Bonnie said, as the pair picked basil.

"And what are you talking about?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "I would have thought…after you telling me about you and Grams falling in love, that her favorite flower would be a peony."

Caleb laughed. "Right before she left, I gave her a white rose, and I charmed it, so that it would never die."

Bonnie grinned at the old man. "The Rose of Sharon. I used that spell to charm a white rose for her grave."

"You mean the Rose of Sheila?" When he saw the confused look on her face, he frowned. "I made that spell for your Grams."

"But the story in her grimoire said that a man had made the spell for her wife, after she had died."

The old man pulled himself to his feet. "She said something along those lines when I gave it to her and she had to leave. She said that I was killing her by letting her go." Bonnie nodded, letting everything sink in. Caleb looked at the sorrowful look on the young witch's face. "Letting her and the kids go was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I feel like I should have tried to hold them here longer."

Bonnie nodded. "But then there'd be no Bonnie and Lily." He didn't say anything for a few minutes. So she asked. "So, what did Lily want when she came?"

"She needed a potion." He extended his hand and helped Bonnie to her feet. "I'm sure you know that she's a succubus."

"Yeah, we kinda had to deal with all that last fall."

"Really?" Caleb began to head to the truck and Bonnie followed. "That had to have been hard."

"Extremely." She waited for him to continue and when he didn't she asked, "So, what kind of potion did she need?"

Caleb climbed into the truck and waited until Bonnie was inside before he started it, and began to head back to the cottage her and Damon were staying in. "Well with her being a succubus, and nowhere near the boy she decided to pair with…her body is going out of whack from…lack of sex, I guess. So she's been pumping out pheromones at an obnoxious level. And I guess it's been driving men to the point where… they attack her, quite often. So I brewed something to help her. It'll only last for a month or so though."

Bonnie shook her head. "She needs to go back to Mystic Falls. She and this werewolf are madly in love and he was going to propose to her, but she skipped town with that horrible vampire."

"She mentioned Tyler a few times."

It took her a few minutes to build up the courage to tell him, what was now on her mind. But finally she began, by admitting, "So, last night, I had a dream about Lily."

"What about?"

The witch told him about the dream, in its entirety, not leaving out a single detail.

"Here's a question for you," Caleb began, "**was it a dream**?"

"I thought so, but this morning my slippers were all muddy."

He nodded. "And you know, succubi can invade your dreams?" He watched her shake her head. "Well, I thought you knew that. Come to think of it, Lily probably just found out she can actually do that."

"Lily can pop into my dreams whenever she wants and do whatever she wants?"

"Not whatever, but she can manipulate them."

They drove for a little longer in silence.

"So," Caleb began, "what's going on with you and Damon?"

Bonnie shrugged. "We're just dating."

"Are you guys serious?"

"How serious can you get with a vampire?" she asked. "I mean, he wants to spend forever with me, but I don't want to become a vampire—"

Her grandfather interrupted. "There are other ways for you to extend your life, without you becoming a vampire, you do know that right?"

She shook her head. "I didn't. But, I want to get married and have kids, and I don't want to watch them grow old and die, so that I can be with Damon. Plus, there's that whole vampires can't reproduce thing."

"Again, something that can be fixed with a potion. Granted it might not work the first few times, and will be quite hard but—"

"There's a potion for that?" she interrupted, eyes wide and bright.

He nodded. "I mean, there are fertility potions that you'll probably have to amp up and like I said, it might take a few attempts, but…yeah, it should work."

Bonnie couldn't help but play with a strand of hair as she looked out the window at the countryside, thinking about all the possibilities…of her and Damon and kids.

* * *

When Bonnie walked into the cottage she found Damon sprawled across the couch on his back, reading a book, with a fire roaring in the fireplace. Seeing this, she couldn't help but grin, imagining kids running around and him ignoring them until "mommy" got home.

"What are you all smiling about?" he asked, eyes sliding back to his book.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Bullshit nothing," he said with a smile of his own. "How was your day with Gramps?"

"It was great." She sat on the floor, right next to the couch, so that her face was close to his. "So… I've been thinking."

He waited a few seconds for her to continue, and when she didn't he prompted her, "About?"

"Babies."

"Is this your way of ending things between us, cause you know, I can't have kids?"

Bonnie grabbed his book out of his hands, so that she could have his full attention. "There's a potion. I'm not really sure what it's called or how to make it, but my Grandpa told me about it."

Damon sat up, and placed his hands behind his head. "Is this because of all my "I love you" and "I want to spend forever with you" talks? Because if so, just pretend I didn't say any of that."

"So… I thought you wanted to have kids with me, if you could."

"I'd love to, but I couldn't stand to watch them, our grandkids, great grandkids and so on die."

Her brows furrowed. "But—"

He shook his head as he interrupted, "Forget it Bonnie. Like I said before, we both know this is going to end horribly, so we shouldn't get all hopeful about the future."

"So you don't want to get married and have kids?"

"**My intentions never change**d." He told her. He stood before he began to pace the room. "I just know, in the long run, even _if_ we get married and have kids, I'm going to end up fucking things over."

Bonnie climbed to her feet and grabbed his wrist when he began to pace past her. "Why are **your walls built** so **deep inside**? Let me in. You did before and it was great to feel so close to you, but now it's like…with me mentioning this, you're scared of the possibility of being happy and you're sabotaging everything."

"Maybe I'm just **a selfish bastard** and I don't want to share you with any snot nosed kids."

She smiled against her will, before wrapping her arms around him. "That's a lie and you know it." She kissed his lips. "Come with me to Florida. We'll get a beach house, you'll get a tan," He laughed. "And we'll be ignorantly happy, and _if_ we're still together after I graduate, we'll seriously consider getting married and trying for kids…maybe."

He kissed her, before he smiled. "Do we really want kids?"

"You said before that you used to think about marriage and kids and the only thing that stopped those thoughts was you dying. But, if we can still have that despite you being…"

"Dead."

"Yeah, despite that, then we should totally do it."

Damon shrugged. "Why do you have to come up with a solution for things that will make me happy?" he kissed her forehead. "I'm supposed to be an angry, manipulative vampire. Not have feelings and care about things."

Bonnie slid her hands between them, before she began to undo his belt. "We can start practicing now, just in case we decide to have kids."

His fingers went to the zipper of her sweatshirt. "That's a good idea."

* * *

The next morning Bonnie and Damon made their way to Caleb's house, as Caleb had informed Bonnie the day before that Myrna had insisted they join them the next morning. They all sat around the table, eating the hearty meal, digging into the heaping platters of food, and making light cheery conversation.

"So, how did you two meet?" Damon asked Myrna, knowing that the question was probably bothering Bonnie, but she, for some foolish reason, was hesitant to ask.

Myrna smiled at the vampire. "I met Caleb one day when I was wondering through town lost, after I'd run away from home."

"And where's home?" Bonnie asked.

Caleb smiled. "Myrna is, what we Irish folk call, an aos si, but I believe you would be more familiar with the term fairy." He saw the looks on Bonnie and Damon's faces and he laughed. "When I told Lily she made just about the same face, before flipping out and asking all kinds of ridiculous questions. Anyway, Myrna's kind are from a parallel world and she just wanted to get away, so she crossed over to our world, got lost…and I found her."

"It's been about thirty years now." Myrna added. "He was still very heartbroken about your grandmother at the time and I developed quite a crush on him. But he was oblivious to that for a while and helped me find a job and a place to rent. After a few years, we started dating and got married and the rest is history."

Bonnie swallowed her eggs, before asking, "Do you have any kids?"

Myrna shook her head. "He didn't want anymore and I wasn't too keen on having any." She then looked to the vampire. "What about the two of you? You would make such gorgeous babies. Are you two talking about kids?"

Bonnie blushed and Damon answered, "We've been talking about it a lot lately."

"And?" Caleb asked.

"He's hung up on his never dying dilemma," the witch answered.

The older man nodded. "You can't blame him. It's kind of hard to have a child of yours die before you do."

They were all silent for a minute, thinking about the recent passing of Amelia.

Finally Damon broke the silence by saying, "You know Myrna, normally I don't eat, but this food is so damn good, I can't seem to stop myself."

"Eat your fill," the fairy beamed. "It's not very often I get to cook for others. As long as you two are here, feel free to stop over for dinner."

"Thanks," he said before taking another sip of his orange juice.

Myrna looked to Caleb, then back to Damon. "So, you wouldn't mind helping me with the dishes then, would you?"

Damon looked to his girlfriend, before turning back to Myrna. "I would love too."

Myrna and Damon began to clear off the table and Caleb took Bonnie out back to the shed in the backyard. Inside, the witch began to look around at all the different vials, cauldrons and shelves, which were lined with different ingredients.

Caleb grabbed a book off one of the shelves, before he brushed some of the dust off with his hand. He handed it over to the girl.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Book of potions my mum gave me when I was about your age." He took a deep breath. "You should look it over. I'm sure you'll find some potions in there that you could benefit from. There's ones for healing, that you should probably give a once over. And you should probably start practicing some of the others."

He grabbed a rucksack that was on a nearby table and began to fill it with vials, pouches, and some herbs and roots. When he had decided that he had everything he needed, he handed it over to her.

"You're giving me all this stuff?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Bonnie shrugged as she slung the bag over her shoulder. "I don't know. It just seems like…a lot."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders before he kissed her forehead. "Nonsense. I'm sure if your Grams were still alive, and knew that you were here, she would be disappointed if I didn't send you home with a bag full of witchcraft goodies."

She laughed before returning the hug. "Thank you."

"Thank you sweetheart."

* * *

**Author's Note****:** _Next chapter our favorite pair head back home and back to the craziness, that is Mystic Falls. Sorry this chapter was kinda boring, but the next one is pretty cool_


	6. The Fantasy

Damon held Bonnie's hips as she rocked back and forth on top of him. He let a hand snake up from her hip, before he cupped a breast and ran his thumb over the erect nipple. After receiving a few moans from the witch, he let his hand make its way up to her face before he pulled it close to his and kissed her lips. He gently took her lips between his repeatedly until she begin to slide her tongue into his mouth, all the while she bounced up and down on his lap, causing him to throw his head back onto the pillow.

His hand made its way to the back of her head, as he massaged the back of her scalp, while the other he placed on the small of her back before he began to thrust upward, filling her completely. She gasped at the initial thrust, and the rest elicited more of those soft whimsical moans and whimpers that made him roll them over, so that she was beneath him.

He watched as her eyes slid shut and not even a second later, every light in the house went out.

"What's that all about?"

"**With the lights out it's a little less dangerous**."

He laughed. "What, are you scared?"

A smile slipped across her face before she whispered. "It's easier to be like this when the lights are off. As if, I'm not the sweet innocent Bonnie that everyone knows and loves. Like **maybe** if **tonight we could forget about it all, it could be just like heaven**."

Damon slid a hand in between their bodies, before he began to massage and pinch her clitoris. "With you, it's always like heaven. Just say the word and we'll stay here forever."

* * *

Two days later, they were home.

It felt good to be back on her front porch, her luggage by her side and Damon kissing her goodbye, as she tried to fight back a yawn. He watched her walk into the house, and she peered out the side window, and watched him climb into his car and drive away.

Leaving her bags downstairs, she grabbed her cell phone and called her dad, letting him know she made it in safe, as she headed up to her bedroom. Once in the room, she slid off her shoes and pants, before slipping under the covers.

She woke later that evening when her cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was Elena, and after chatting with her friend for a few minutes, she invited her over. She changed into her pajamas, before pulling her messy hair back in a bun. When the doorbell rang, she made her way downstairs, and threw it open and her friend instantly crossed the threshold before wrapping her arms around her.

The pair made their way to the couch and Bonnie told her everything.

After Bonnie had finished her story, Elena looked at her and whispered, "Wow. Your grandpa."

"I know. I still can't believe it myself."

Elena grinned. "And Damon being all romantic and wanting babies and marriage." She laughed. "Sounds like a fun trip."

Bonnie leaned back on the couch, before pulling her feet up, and resting her head on her knees. "More like weird."

"But the good news as that there's a potion so we can have babies with our boys." She beamed. "I can't wait to tell Stefan."

Without looking at her friend, Bonnie asked. "Have you guys decided what you're going to do after high school?"

Elena nodded as she stretched across the rest of the couch that Bonnie wasn't occupying, her head resting against her best friend. "I'm going to move in with him, commute to Central Virginia, then after undergrad get married and after grad school start making babies, if this potion works."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Elena waiting for Bonnie to voluntarily inform her about her plans. Yet when the witch didn't offer, Elena finally asked, "So…what's your plans besides Western Florida University?" She shook her head. "Never thought _my_ Bonnie would pick a party school."

"Well, I wanted a change. I'm tired of being the serious girl, who never has time for fun. Hell, cheerleading wasn't even fun for me." She took a deep breath. "I just want to have some kind of shot at a normal life."

The brunette smiled, knowing that if anyone needed a chance at a somewhat normal life Bonnie was the person. "Is Damon still totally against you going?"

Bonnie stretched her legs in front of her, and watched as her friend's head went to her lap. "Last time I mentioned it he didn't threaten to kill anyone, or tie me up in his basement."

Elena laughed. "Well, I guess that's a good sign."

"I don't know what's going on with him though. One minute he's talking about marriage and babies, and the next, he's talking about how we're not going to last long, like he wants to break up."

"If you want, I can talk to him." She watched Bonnie shake her head. "Why not?"

Running her fingers through her hair, Bonnie admitted, "With Damon, if I have you go talk to him, it'd probably do more bad than good."

"True."

"So, I've decided to just roll with it."

"The Lily approach," Elena mumbled before adding, "I can't believe she's still running around with Katherine."

The witch played with a strand of her friend's hair. "She's probably having a blast. They've been to Paris, Rome, Ireland, and right before me and Damon landed in Ireland, she was in Greece."

Elena frowned. "Do you know where she is now?"

Bonnie shrugged. "No idea. But you know what? I'm not going to worry about it. Because honestly, if she's too selfish to fucking call or write and let me know she's okay, then why should I worry myself stupid about her safety?"

"Because you're not that kind of person."

"Well being the kind of person I am has only gotten me heartbreak and disappointment and I'm tired of that. So fuck Lily. I'm done with her. Let her have fun with her vampire and I'll have fun fucking the shit out of mine."

Not liking the new attitude her best friend had acquired, Elena sat up. "How about I go home, grab some clothes, and then come back and we'll order up some Chinese, and we have an old school girly sleep over?" She grinned at the witch before nudging her with her elbow. "Come on. I'll invite Caroline too…if you want."

Bonnie shook her head. "Sleep over sounds good. But no Caroline. I'm not sure if I can deal with all her…Caroline-ness tonight."

Elena nodded before she stood to her feet and grabbed her purse from the floor. "I'll be back in a flash."

* * *

Tyler sat at the Grill, in a booth across from Matt Donovan. Matt was going on and on about graduation, starting college and getting very serious with Caroline.

He didn't care.

It wasn't because he was still a little high from the coke he'd stolen from his mom. It was because he didn't care about anything at all anymore. Yeah he was graduating soon, and yes everything was in order for him to attend college in California but it really didn't matter anymore. He'd only chosen that school because Lily had _almost_ begged him to accept it, because Lily would never just full out beg for anything.

He hadn't bothered to associate with anyone after his last confrontation with Lily, because honestly, she was the only person who'd really mattered to him. She was the girl he was supposed to propose to on her birthday, share a crummy apartment with through college, marry after graduation and start a family, once they were set in their careers. Now she was gone. She'd walked away from him, with his heart and his future, and he'd let her, because he, more than anything, wanted her to be happy.

"So…there's this rumor going around school that you raped Meredith." He heard Matt say, finally breaking him out of his self pity.

Tyler stared at his friend before asking, "What?"

Matt frowned. "Apparently, Caroline heard her in the locker room after gym class the other day. A bunch of girls, I guess, were asking her about your performance, in the sack, and she told them that you practically raped her the times you were together." Tyler frowned. "She said you choked her until she almost passed out, pulled her hair hard enough to give her a headache and bound her wrists together. Then she said it felt like you were trying to break her in two."

The werewolf sat up before he told his friend. "First of all, I asked her if she liked it rough and she said she was all for it. I also asked her permission before choking her and tying her wrists, and I told her that whenever she wanted to stop, to just let me know. So that little fucking bitch is a God damn liar."

Matt ran a hand through his hair. "Look man, I know you miss Lily but that doesn't mean you should take your anger out on Mer."

Tyler shook his head. "That's how Lily liked it."

"Really?" Matt couldn't help but ask, slightly surprised but more curious, than anything. He shook his head. "But still, that doesn't mean you should do that with other girls."

"No, that means, Meredith should have told me to stop, because I'm not a fucking rapist."

His friend nodded. "I know man. Sorry I upset you, but I thought it would be best if you heard it from me and not from some dumb ass at school."

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks man." Tyler reached in his wallet and threw a couple of bills onto the table, before standing. "I'ma head out. Nice catching up with you."

Matt stood and grabbed his friend's wrist, before he could get too far away. "Don't go and do anything stupid."

"When have you known me to go and do something stupid?"

"Since the day I met you."

Tyler left the restaurant and quickly headed to his car. As he pulled out his keys, to unlock the door, he noticed a bright yellow Volkswagen Beetle pull into the parking lot, before pulling into the space next to his car. He watched as Meredith climbed out before she made her way to him.

The girl slid between him and his car door, before pressing herself against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his chin.

"Miss me?"

His hands went to her throat and as she choked he asked. "Do I miss the girl that's going around telling people I raped her? Not at all." He watched her face turn a startling shade of pink and her gasp for breath, before he let her go and took a step back.

Meredith fell to her knees, hands holding her throat, as she gasped for air. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Why would you do that?"

Tyler squatted down to the ground, so that he was at eye level with the girl. "Why would you tell people that I fucking tried to rape you?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't being serious. I thought it was hot."

"Are you just saying that because you're scared of me now or because you don't want me to stop fucking you anytime soon?"

They both stood, before she feebly answered, "I really like you Tyler." She looked into his eyes, before admitting, "I want to mean more to you. I want us to be together like we were before you dumped me for that…bitch that left you."

He pointed a threatening finger at her. "Don't you ever call her a bitch again." With a smirk he added, "You'll never mean as much to me as she did. You're just a place for me to put my dick until she gets back." He hit the button on his car alarm, unlocking the doors. "Get in."

Meredith did as she was told.

* * *

Jeremy and Anna watched the whole encounter between Tyler and Meredith, and were both beyond surprised when the girl voluntarily got into the teen's car. Anna and Jeremy held hands as they headed across the parking lot and began to head down the street.

Anna let out a groan of frustration. "It still pisses me off when girls let guys like that treat them like complete shit."

"Daddy issues," Jeremy sang.

"I don't care what it is, it's stupid. She let that jack-hole choke her and then she just smiles and hops in his car." The vampire shook her head. "I'm sorry, but the sex can't be that good, to stay with an abusive prick like that."

Jeremy chuckled. "Trust me, they're not together."

Pulling her hand out of his, Anna exclaimed, "So, it's alright for him to choke her?"

"Of course not," he quickly answered. "I'm just saying, she's not with him, so she's an idiot for putting up with that."

"So if they were together, then it'd make sense for her to stick around?" she asked as she stopped walking.

Knowing that he had royally screwed up and was only digging himself deeper, he stopped walking and corrected, "No, it's not right that he did that to her, but she needs to take some responsibility and do what she can to get herself out of the situation. I feel that if she doesn't than maybe she likes being treated that way."

"No girl likes being treated that way."

Jeremy laughed as he began to walk again. "To be as old of a girl, as you are, you sure don't know much about girls."

"That didn't make much sense," she said as she quickly caught up to him.

"And neither does the whole situation. Which is why I say we don't worry about it."

Anna grabbed Jeremy's hand again. "Until she turns up missing and then her body's found in the woods."

He let go of her hand, before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Tyler definitely wouldn't kill her."

"I thought you pretty much hated him for treating that Vicki girl badly?"

"I do…but if Lily dated him and was all stupid in love with him, then he can't be all that bad." She rolled her eyes, when he mentioned that girl's name. When she didn't say anything, Jeremy shook her shoulders. "You still mad about _that_?"

Anna faked a laugh. "Should I not be mad that some girl raped you in your sleep and put you in a coma? Of course I'm not mad."

Jeremy stopped walking, grabbed her face and kissed her lips. "If it makes you feel any better, the sex wasn't that good," he teased.

"But it _was_ good?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Psh! No. It was gross."

She kissed his lips. "Much better answer."

They stood in the middle of the sidewalk, kissing back and forth, until Anna pulled away suddenly, quickly letting her eyes survey the surrounding area.

Jeremy looked at her, concern all over his face. "What's up?"

"Something is horribly wrong," she said.

She didn't have time to react to the two men running towards them, and then she felt herself falling to the ground and saw Jeremy fall beside her.


	7. Savior

Considering Anna was very _old_ for her looks, she knew that the two who were attacking her and Jeremy, at the moment, were much too young to have the common sense, to realize that they were attacking someone her age. She easily broke the neck of the vampire on top of her, before she punched through his chest and crushed his heart in her hand. She quickly turned and looked to the one on top of Jeremy.

Immediately she grabbed the vampire by the collar of his shirt, before she yanked him off her boyfriend, and threw the man across the street. She watched as he quickly ran off before her eyes settled on Jeremy.

"Oh my God." She whispered, as her hand instantly went to his neck, to try and stop the bleeding.

There were two long gashes, running down the length of his face, and there was a steady stream of blood, running from his carotid artery.

Her first instinct was to cut her wrist and force it to his lips.

She watched in amazement, as he turned his face away, like a stubborn child, not wanting to be fed his vegetables.

"What are you doing? Don't be stupid." She demanded, as she yet again moved her wrists towards the stubborn boy.

Despite the amount of pain he was in, Jeremy couldn't fight the urge to smile.

Two days ago, Jeremy, Elena and Aunt Jenna had decided that they should clear out some space in the attic. Elena had told Jenna about her decision to move in with Stefan, and although Jenna wasn't too happy with the decision, she knew that there was really nothing she could do to stop the girl. So she had helped Elena put some of her things into plastic totes, to be taken up to the attic.

Being very adult, at the moment, Elena had told Jenna that, after Jenna and Alaric were married that coming August, and he was moved in, that he should use her old bedroom for an office. So after some of her things were packed, they had walked up to the attic, to find a place to put her things, and had realized that they needed to have a yard sale, very soon.

After much bribing, they had convinced Jeremy to help, and the three had put on some old clothes and made their way upstairs. There they spent the day, going through Elena and Jeremy's parents' belongings and their own things, from childhoods that seemed so long ago. And that was how Jeremy had come across his old skateboard.

He told Aunt Jenna the story of how he had begged and begged his parents for the skateboard, after he had seen, the older and cooler, Tyler and Matt on theirs, when he was twelve years old. His mother had immediately told him "no" and that he would end up breaking something, before giving up. Yet he had promised and whined, that that wouldn't happen. Finally his father had talked things over with his mom, and a few days later when he had come home from school, he had found the skateboard on his bed.

That afternoon he'd taken it to the local skate park and promptly had fallen and broken his arm. And as his mother had predicted, the skateboard had been sent up to the attic to sit in storage, until the end of time.

When he, Elena, and Jenna were done with their task, he had decided that he would take the skateboard and give it another shot. He'd told Anna the story and asked her if she wanted to accompany him to the skate park. She'd laughed and agreed, telling him the same things his mother had told him, so many years ago, and he had pushed her comments aside.

So they had gone to the park and he hadn't even been on the board for an hour, before he fell and broke his right arm… again.

Anna had let him lay on the ground for a bit, as he cradled his broken arm and pride. He'd asked her to take him to the hospital, yet she had done something better, and given him a small taste of her blood.

And this is what Jeremy remembered at this moment, to make him shake his head, and deny her help at this moment.

_Her blood was still coursing through his veins._

Again, she held her wrist to his mouth and again he turned his head away.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

"**Don't save me**." He mumbled as he felt his eyelids grow heavy.

She shook her head. "Of course I'm going to save you."

"**This is my chance**," he told her and watched her eyes grow wide, as she finally remembered what had happened the other day.

* * *

Elena set down the Chinese food carton, before she leaned back against the couch and looked over to Bonnie.

"So, have you looked through that bag of witchy goodies your grandpa gave you?" Bonnie shook her head. "Why not?"

The witch shrugged her shoulders. "I just got back and I've been all tired and lazy."

Her friend stood, before she grabbed Bonnie's hands and pulled her to her feet. Bonnie lazily climbed to her feet, before she followed Elena upstairs and to her room.

Bonnie fell onto the bed and watched as Elena walked over to her luggage and grabbed the backpack Caleb had given her. Elena carried the bag to Bonnie's bed, before she set it down and kneeled on the bed in front of it.

She looked over the tan canvas bag and let her fingers run over the various patches that were stitched onto it. There were many from some of the states in the U.S. and one for Paris and another for Ireland. She unbuckled the bag, and lifted the flap and saw the initials _S.A.B._ stitched at the very top.

"Bonnie…"

"What?" the witch moaned as she rolled over in the bed, to face her friend.

Elena held the bag up, showing her discovery to her friend. "This bag used to belong to your Grams."

This caused Bonnie to sit up, before she took the bag from Elena and began to look it over.

Now, very intrigued with this rucksack, she began to go through the contents inside. She knew she was going to find all of the things that she had watched Caleb put into it, but she was shocked when she found the tiny book at the very bottom. She flipped the book over in her hands and fingered the stitching, before opening it. She then looking up to her best friend.

"This was my Grams diary."

Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before asking, "Are you going to read it?"

Bonnie shook her head, but when she saw the look her friend gave her, she asked, "Should I? I mean, I'm sure it's full of all her most personal thoughts."

"But I don't think Caleb would give it to you, if he didn't want you to read it."

"Maybe he didn't know it was in there."

Her friend frowned, as her nose wrinkled and she shook her head. "From what you've told me about your grandpa, he seems like the type of person who knows everything, and would plan something like this. Kinda like your Grams."

"So you think he planted it in here?"

Elena began to look through the potion book that had been in the bag. "Most definitely." Her phone rang at this moment, and she set down the book, before pulling her phone from her pocket. "It's Anna. I'ma take this call in the hallway."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

The witch grabbed the potion book Elena had been holding, before she fell back onto her pillows and began to look through it. She was as careful as she could be, worried that the brittle pages would crumble beneath her finger tips. She found spells for love, luck, money, protection, healing, _fertility_, longer life, and further back in the book, were potions for much darker matters. She shuddered after reading what some of those were for.

Elena came back into the room, face pale and trembling, cell phone clutched in her hand.

Instantly, Bonnie was out of her bed and across the room. "What happened?"

"Anna and Jeremy were attacked by two vampires."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around her friend. "Are they alright?"

Elena nodded. "Jeremy wouldn't drink her blood, because he wanted to change. So she had to wait until he was almost dead and forced him to drink it. She killed one of them, but the other got away."

"Did you call Stefan?" Bonnie watched her shake her head.

The witch pulled out her phone before she called Damon.

* * *

Stefan, Elena, Damon and Bonnie, now all sat around the witch's living room.

"Do you think they might have just been passing through town and thought they'd just stumbled across an easy meal?" Stefan asked no one in particular.

Damon shrugged. "It would be nice to think so… but that's kinda hard for me to stomach."

Elena looked from one brother to the other. "Do you think it might be Katherine and Lily?"

Bonnie shook her head defensively. "Lily wouldn't do something like this. Especially not to one of us."

"But Katherine might," Elena stated.

"Could be." Stefan said as his eyes slid over to his brother. "Because you can _never_ trust Katherine."

"Who trusted Katherine?" Bonnie asked before she looked to Damon as well.

Damon scowled at his brother before he looked back to Bonnie. "No one _trusted_ Katherine, and quite frankly, we don't know if this is even Katherine's doing. Like Stefan said earlier, these could have just been two randoms passing through."

"Should we try to find them?" Elena asked.

Stefan shook his head. "Damon and I will search for them. You two are going to stay here."

Elena frowned. "But they attacked my brother."

"Who's human, like you," her boyfriend reminded her.

"I'm not human, why can't I go with you guys?" Bonnie asked.

Damon smiled at his girlfriend. "Because you're going to stay here and protect your best friend."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry sir. I didn't know I was taking orders from you now."

"I don't want you out there looking for vampires."

"So, this is your way of protecting me. Demanding me to stay at home with Elena, should I bake you a pie too?"

"I am kind of hungry."

"You are kind of an ass," Bonnie said (, mimicking his tone) before she stood and stormed into the kitchen.

The brothers watched her dramatic exit, before they both looked to Elena, waiting for her to follow her upset friend. Yet they only saw the brunette sitting back in her chair, arms crossed, eyes narrowed and seething.

"So, since I'm just a mortal human, I should just stay home and be thankful that people are protecting me."

Damon smirked. "I mean what else can you really do?"

Elena stood before following Bonnie into the kitchen.

"Why do you always have to piss everyone off?" Stefan asked.

Damon stood and headed for the door. "Notice, neither of them are harassing us about coming anymore," he said over his shoulder.

* * *

Elena found Bonnie in the kitchen, slamming cabinet doors and drawers, all from the comfort of her seat at the island counter.

"Uhm… looking for something?" Elena asked as she sat beside her friend.

A little surprised, Bonnie looked up and saw everything opening and closing in the kitchen before she shook her head, to clear it, and everything stopped.

"My boyfriend is such an ass."

"And I think he's rubbing off on mine." The brown eyed girl (um…don't they both have brown eyes?...just if that's a way of distinguishing who it is, not the best lol) shook her head. "I can't believe Stefan would say something that chauvinistic."

Yet Bonnie couldn't really think about the chauvinistic actions of their boyfriends, because she was thinking about something else.

Seeing the look on her friend's face, Elena asked, "What's up?"

"What do you think Stefan meant by, you can't trust Katherine?"

Picking up an apple, from the bowl of fruit in the centre of the counter, she began to aimlessly play with it. "Probably just that. I mean from all the stories we've heard about Katherine, she sounds pretty untrustworthy."

The witch shook her head. "But Stefan gave Damon a look." She thought for a few seconds. "He never gave me a straight answer on what they were talking about in the kitchen at Lily's house."

Elena frowned. "I don't think the boys would do anything shady." When she saw the look Bonnie gave her, she quickly added, "Well at least not Stefan. And if Damon had done or said anything for us to be concerned about, Stefan would have at least told me by now." Elena looked her friend in the eyes. "I thought you love and trust Damon."

Bonnie nodded as she felt tears fill her eyes. "I do. And I feel like such a bitch right now for doubting him. He's turned around so much in a matter of months, that it just seems so sudden and too good to be true."

"Maybe you're just looking for something that isn't there, because of his past."

The witch dried her eyes. "And I shouldn't, because he's done nothing but prove himself to me, over and over again. He went from killing people for fun and almost killing _me_, to flying me to Ireland and talking about marriage and babies. It's just so weird."

Elena smiled. "It's love. Bonnie Bennett is in _love_," she teased, as she put the apple back.

* * *

When the brothers returned to the Bennett house, they made their way upstairs. They found the two in Bonnie's bed asleep, lying side by side and facing one another, Elena on her stomach and Bonnie on her back. Stefan smiled as he scooped his girlfriend up, and nodded his head towards the guest bedroom, before leaving Bonnie's room and heading down the hall.

Damon striped down to his boxer briefs before he slid into bed beside his girlfriend. She took a deep breath before a faint grin covered her features and she moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around his middle.

He grabbed her arm, circling her forearm with his thumb before he kissed her forehead.

"Is this how you share a bed with Elena?" he asked.

"Sometimes," she teased, before she broke into a full on smile. "I knew it was you." She moved closer to him and kissed his shoulder. "I know everyone who climbs into my bed."

"And how many people has that been, because if I recall, I was the first."

She laughed. "Correction, you were the first one I let climb into my panties. There have been plenty of boys in this bed."

He frowned. "Well then, I think I'm gonna need to buy you a new bed." He wrapped his arms around her waist, before he pulled her closer, until she was half on top of him. "And if another guy ever tries to climb into your panties, I'll rip his throat out."

"I believe you."


	8. From Yesterday

Tyler didn't want to go to sleep.

He was starting to dread going into his room now, because he wasn't sure if it were the drugs or him going absolutely crazy, but he was starting to see Lily in there.

When she first left, he tried not to think about her and had failed miserably, because honestly, there wasn't a day that went by, without him thinking of her. When he started smoking pot again, he started to dream about her. Granted, he had already been dreaming about her, but these dreams were a little more unsettling. In these dreams, he felt as if he were _actually_ touching her and he could smell her faintly. When he started smoking pot, he began to have these dreams about her, roughly once a week. Yet, when he started doing cocaine again, she began to invade his dreams almost every other night. He noticed that he didn't dream of her when Meredith stayed the night, so he told the girl that she was no longer welcome to sleep over, after their… whatever it was.

At first he had been ecstatic about these dreams because he had missed her so much. But now, they did nothing but hurt him when he woke in the morning to find his bed empty.

Tonight, he climbed into bed, not at all excited about going back to school after an uneventful spring break and not really looking forward to another vivid dream, about the girl he missed.

_He found himself in the middle of a sidewalk, in front of a row of historical looking brick buildings. He began to walk down the street, not minding the fact that he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants, as he walked through this strange __neighborhood, in the middle of the afternoon. He occasionally caught bits of conversation from the people he passed. _

_For some reason, it sounded strangely like Italian._

_As he walked, he continued to admire the buildings and when he got to one, with the numbers 888 shining in gold on a plaque beside the door, he made his way up the three steps before he knocked on the door. The door opened as soon as his fist had made contact with it. _

_Tyler stepped inside onto the hardwood flooring that cool beneath his bare feet. He shut the door behind him as he looked up at the chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling of the foyer, the detailed designs in the crown moulding and baseboards and everything else in the house that screamed elegance and wealth. He turned into what looked to be the formal living room with the furniture that had probably never been sat on, through the dining room and kitchen, until he came upon a sunroom._

_The room had a high ceiling, like the foyer. The windows in the room, that started at the ceiling, and stopped only two feet above the floor, wrapped around two of the walls with a window seating running the entire length beneath them and looked out into a plush garden. The walls were white and bare and there were no dressings over the windows, yet the padding of the window seat was a bright pink with green and blue accent pillows placed randomly along its length. On the floor, in one corner of the room, was a collection of huge pillows, all in different vibrant colors, a sketchbook and a collection of art utensils within arm's reach of the area. _

_The corner opposite that, was sectioned off, with a half wall, that was about five feet high, and the space in it was about the length and width of a bed. He walked towards it and peeked around to find, a bed with bright bedding… and a slender body, tucked in a fetal position, fast asleep._

"_Lily," he murmured taking a step closer to the bed._

_He watched the body unravel itself before her eyelids opened and her green eyes lit up, arms widening, welcoming him into her embrace. He eagerly climbed across the bed and wrapped his arms around her, tackling her back onto the bed._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked as she cried kissing his lips repeatedly._

_He grinned against her lips before he answered, "I don't even know where here is." _

_She giggled before she informed him, "You're in Roma__.__"_

"_Rome?"_

_She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Rome."_

_There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but soon he realized that she had only been sleeping in her underwear and a tanktop with no bra underneath, and any thought of questions went out one of the many windows of the room. _

_His hands held her hips and she let them run under her top and up her torso, feeling the warm, tight and smooth skin of her as he kissed her lips. He felt the fingers of her left hand in his hair, as her right hand reached down to the front of his pants, grabbing and stroking him as she hummed against his lips, while he moaned. Soon her hand left his hair and grabbed at the waist band of his pants, struggling to pull them down, he used a hand to help her, so that she wouldn't have to stop her other. _

_Together they pulled off her top and panties and they made out feverishly, like kids in junior high who still weren't quite sure how to go any further but still enjoyed the thrill of making out._

"_I've missed you," she whispered._

"_You shouldn't have left," he told her. "Do you know how upset I was? Hell, how upset I still am?"_

_She bit her lip. "Then teach me a lesson."_

_Immediately his left hand went to her throat, while his right, grabbed one of her legs, and hooked it over his shoulder, before he slid inside of her. He watched her eyes shut before he began to slide in and out of her, putting pressure on her throat before he leaned down and bit into her shoulder. Her head turned away from him, allowing him better access to leave all the bites and nibbles he wanted. He sped up his pace and when he did her back arched, bringing her so much closer to him, and a faint smile crossed her lips._

_Tyler couldn't stop himself from asking, "How many others have there been?"_

"_No one."_

_Hearing this, he let go of her neck and let his hands cup her face, as he gently took her lips between his. She moved her leg from his shoulder, before she wrapped them both around his hips. _

_The breeze that came in from the windows smelled of the garden behind the house. It danced across their sweat slicked skin and filled his nose with her smell. Not being able to take her overloading his sense of smell, touch, sight, taste, and hearing, he came after only a few short minutes, and apologized to her repeatedly._

_Lily laughed. "It's alright. It's not your fault I'm so… great."_

"_I love you," he told her before he kissed her cheek then looked down upon her._

"_I love you too."_

"_Then why'd you leave me?"_

_Her eyes opened and as he looked into them, he could see just how tired she was. There were bags beneath her eyes and she honestly looked as if she were going to fall asleep at any second. Her face was thin, hell, her entire body was a lot thinner than it had been when he'd seen her in California, which was a little scary considering there wasn't much to her to begin with._

_Finally she answered, "I was tired of everyone around me getting hurt. I knew I was a big cause for everything going to shit and I just couldn't take it anymore."_

"_Come home."_

_She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure if I can." _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you definitely won't be safe then, Katherine will come looking for me."_

_He ran a hand down her torso, before he slid it around her waist, and rolled them over, so that he was on his back, with her on top. "I can take care of us."_

_She buried her head in the crook of his neck, before she whispered. "I'm sure you can."_

"_I want to take care of us and all those kids we're going to have."_

_She laughed. "I'm not having a plethora of kids."_

"_You're going to have a litter," he teased as he watched her eyes close, before she pulled away from him. "I __**can never get enough**__ of you, and that's including all the babies that we're going to have together."_

_She covered her eyes with her hands. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I didn't mean to bring you here. This was supposed to be goodbye."_

_He sat up and grabbed her wrists, before pulling her hands from over her face. "I'm never saying goodbye to you. To me, your face is __**a map of the world**__.__"_

"_That's not very complimentary." She frowned._

"_I don't mean it in that way," he defended himself. "I mean it in the way that, I look at your face and think about all the possibilities of the future. All the things and places I can see and do, and I want to do all those things with you beside me."_

_He watched her fall back onto the bed, before she opened her arms and he slid into them, wrapping his own around her waist. _

_She kissed the top of his head. "You can't live for me Tyler. You have to live for yourself. I can't be with someone who doesn't know who he is. I want someone who isn't going to turn to drugs the moment things get all fucked up."_

_He kissed her chin. "Hey hypocrite, at least I didn't run away when things got fucked up."_

"_Didn't you…with the drugs." She took a deep breath. "We're horrible for one another."_

"_Oh, I agree, but I would rather be horrible with you, than happy with someone else."_

_She frowned. "That's really unhealthy sweetheart."_

"_I don't care. I'll die for you."_

"_I don't want you to die for me. I want you to live for me."_

_They said nothing else, and he fell asleep in her arms. _

When he woke up again, he was back in his bed, alarm clock blaring, and the smell of lavender covering his skin.

* * *

Bonnie was not ready to go back to school. Damon had waken her up and told her that if she didn't start getting ready, then she would be late. She'd shrugged her shoulders and told him that she didn't really care and could afford to miss one day. Yet he'd pulled her out of bed and into the shower. She let him wash her body and hair, before they made fuck and then he helped her dress. While she collected her messenger bag from her room, he headed downstairs and when she came pounding down the stairs, singing the "I'm running late song", he placed her coffee thermos into her hands and the two walked out of the house together. Him heading home and she to school.

Her morning classes had dragged and Mr. Saltzman woke her up by slamming a book shut, next to her ear. When she'd woken, completely startled, he'd given her a teasing smile and asked her to try and get more sleep at night. She'd only nodded and told him she would try.

After class, Elena and Stefan asked her to join them for lunch. She politely declined and headed out of the back entrance of the school. She crossed the football field and went behind the tennis court where she sat, back against a tree, and began to look over her Grams' grimoire.

_Every witch has two specialties in the craft; some have been known to have more. It isn__'t unheard of for a witch or wizard to dominate in potions and spells, while others have been known to possess powers over such elements as fire and wind. If a witch is gifted in controlling the elements, the combinations are always either fire and wind or earth and water, because those combinations rely on one another for strength._

She pulled the book to her chest and thought this over, and how this statement made complete sense. Oxygen fed fire, water feeds the earth, which could only mean, that she had a new element of powers that she still hadn't tapped into.

"Hey Bennett, you got a minute?"

Startled, she looked up to see Tyler standing above her. She nodded as she tried to get her heartbeat back to normal, and watched the jock sit beside her.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

He looked her in the eyes before he spoke. "I'm really sorry about those things I said to you before, when Lily first said she wasn't coming back."

She shook her head. "It's okay."

"It's not," he corrected. "And I wanted to know if we could try to be friends? If you still want, that is."

Bonnie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before admitting, "I've always considered you a friend, whether you liked it or not." She watched him smile, before she bumped her shoulder against his. "How have you been? I've heard things around school that seem to say that you haven't been doing well."

Tyler threw his head back, resting it against the tree. "I'm not, to be perfectly honest. I just feel lost, all the time. My cry for help has gone completely unanswered. I was hoping my parents would step up and show me that they care, for once, and I've gotten nothing in return." He looked over to the witch. "I just want someone to show me that I have a reason for existing. I've always wanted that and my parents never showed me, but Lily did. And with her gone…it's just really hard."

She found herself moving closer to her friend, before she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I know it's hard Ty, but you'll learn to move on."

"You don't understand…I can't move on. I've really really tried and I can't." He took a deep breath. "I dream about her almost every night and the dreams are getting so vivid, that they feel as if it's really happening. Last night I had a dream that I found her in Rome, and we were together, and this morning when I woke up, I swear her scent was all over me."

Bonnie took this moment to tell him about her dream while she had been in Ireland and what her grandfather had said.

"So, it was real?" he asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "I'm still not exactly sure. Caleb said she can manipulate dreams, but he didn't really say if they were real—"

She was interrupted by the sound of the bell, ending their lunch period.

Tyler stood, before helping her to her feet. He grabbed her bag for her and walked with her back towards the building.

"I'm going to search for her after graduation."

The witch wanted to argue, but knew that her words would just fall on deaf ears.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Bonnie made her way to her locker, and began to sort through her books and binders that she needed to take home to begin studying. Because honestly, she had really began to slack on her work and finals were right around the corner. As she filled her bag, she saw Caroline making her way down the halls, headed right for her.

"Hey Care," Bonnie greeted as she closed her locker and fastened the lock.

Caroline grinned, before she threaded her arm through Bonnie's. "Hi, best friend."

"What's new?" she asked as they headed for the parking lot.

"I've just missed you lately. I had really expected to hit the beach with you over break and then I had to hear from Elena that you had pulled 'a Lily' and fled the country."

Bonnie genuinely laughed. "Well I'm really sorry."

The blonde shrugged. "You could make up for it, by heading to the beach with me now."

"I have so much work to catch up on."

The pair stopped walking once they were in front of Bonnie's car.

"Homework doesn't necessarily have to be done at home. You can call it beachwork or sandwork, if you have to. But you just have to come. I've already talked to Elena and she says she'll come too." Caroline pouted. "Come on… just the girls. I'll love you forever."

Bonnie unlocked her car door and threw her bag inside. "You're going to love me forever regardless." After looking at the pout on her friend's face, she let out a deep breath. "Okay, fine. Let me run home and pack a bag and I'll head over."

Caroline squealed before she jumped up and down. "Okay. See you in a bit!" She shouted as she ran off.


End file.
